


Way Back When

by goddammit_charlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammit_charlie/pseuds/goddammit_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Mac and Dennis had only just moved in together and Mac hadn't yet developed the finely tuned armour of denial that would later allow him to get off to Dennis's sex tapes without guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back When

1997

Having Dennis for a roommate wasn't quite as idyllic as Mac had expected - he was untidy as shit, spent way too long in the bathroom every morning, couldn't make a meal more complex than a bowl of cereal - but overall it was going great. They were closer than ever, blood brothers really, and it was nice knowing someone always had his back. Plus the apartment was the perfect place to bring chicks - Mac and Dennis were sure they would be getting more girls than they knew what to do with now that they were out of their parents' homes. 

So far neither of them had really had a chance to test this theory - no girls ever came to Paddy's, and when they occasionally ventured out to other bars they were always too drunk already for any success to be possible, but tonight they were ready. The three Paddy's owners closed up early and headed out, buzzed but still coherent, to find themselves some babes. Dennis quickly ditched Mac and Charlie to cast his net wide, and Mac soon saw him chatting up a couple of girls near the bar. Charlie was dancing wildly and grinning at anyone who caught his eye, and Mac began to wish he had struck out on his own too as every girl gave them a wide berth. He couldn't leave his buddy now though, he told himself as the music blared and swirling lights dazzled him - he ought to stick with him just in case Charlie was anxious in this unfamiliar crowded place. He swallowed and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans as a cluster of giggling girls bumped past him. Yeah, he wouldn't want Charlie to be nervous on his own. 

Later on, drunk, sweaty and tired, Mac and Charlie decided to call it a night. They found Dennis making out with a hot brunette girl, tried and failed to be unobtrusive, waved their hands and mouthed "WE'RE GOING HOME" with exaggerated expressions until he arched a brow and shooed them away with a dismissive flick of his narrow wrist. Charlie declined Mac's invitation to crash at the new apartment, heading back to his own squalid room where he'd left a steak on the radiator that should be nicely warmed through by now, and Mac arrived back at the apartment alone. He grabbed a beer from the fridge to round the night off, flopped down on the couch in front of some WWE re-run and soon fell asleep.

He was woken by voices in the hall, shutting off the TV to listen. A low murmur, a giggle. Dennis had a girl with him. Mac leapt up and bolted for his room as the key turned. He didn't want any awkward encounters with Dennis's chosen lay, at least certainly not until after Dennis had actually sealed the deal. He closed his bedroom door just as the front door opened, and stood motionless for a moment listening to Dennis and the woman entering the apartment, pausing in the living room, Dennis directing her towards his bedroom. Another giggle. The bedroom door closed.

Mac sat on the edge of his bed for a long moment. With Dennis's room on the other side of the apartment, sound rarely carried all the way across: he could hear nothing. When he shifted he noticed the uncomfortable pressure of a full bladder. He opened his bedroom door and peered across towards Dennis's room, which was still closed. As he stepped out into the living room, he could hear their indistinct voices murmuring and cooing. He crossed to the bathroom, locked the door behind him, unzipped, sighed as a night's worth of overpriced beer took its leave. As he washed his hands he noticed that things had gone quiet in Dennis's room. He brushed his teeth, gave his face a quick splash, admired his newest tribal tattoo in the mirror (it looked so sweet now that the initial puffy redness had faded). He was flexing his bicep and grinning as the black feather design curved and shifted with the muscle, when a high-pitched gasp made him jump. It was answered by a low mumble he couldn't make out. From the bathroom he was close enough to hear the creak of bedsprings and the woman's soft sigh _yes_. 

Mac saw his face flush pink in the mirror and looked away. He felt intensely awkward, and hurried to unlock the bathroom door and make his way back to his room. As he was on his way back across the living room, a deep groan stopped him in his tracks. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach and didn't seem to be able to take another step towards his own room, as if a fishing line was stretched taut between a barbed hook in his stomach and Dennis behind the closed door. He heard his own pulse thudding in his ears. There was another groan, longer and more intense than the first. Mac felt wobbly, unstable, chest beginning to ache as he unconsciously held his breath. The next voice he heard was the woman, a series of breathless cries ( _oh god, fuck, yes_ ) which seemed to release him from his frozen state. He rushed into his bedroom and shut the door, then paced around for a while listening to his own rapid breathing and digging his nails into his palms as he tried to not let himself think about the sounds Dennis was making on the other side of the apartment. 

He stopped himself and forced a deep steadying breath. This didn't mean anything, he told himself. He was probably still drunk, that must be why he was feeling so weird. Yeah, the more he thought about it, the more aware he became of his spinning head and dry mouth. He would probably have a hell of a hangover in the morning. Probably wouldn't even remember this uncomfortable part of the night at all. He sat down on the bed and immediately stood up again. He should go get a glass of water so that tomorrow's hangover wouldn't be too painful. Yeah, that would be a sensible thing to do. He opened his bedroom door again.

The groans and gasps coming from Dennis's room had built up into a steady rhythm, male and female voices mingling in simultaneous pleasure. Mac stopped halfway to the kitchen and listened transfixed to the rising intensity, swelling like a wave about to break. The girl came loudly, theatrically, howling like a porn star. Mac told himself it was her raw cries that brought his hand wandering down to adjust the hard-on in his briefs, but beneath her brazen shrieks ran the low-voiced groans that spread a slow heat burning through Mac's belly. He found his eyes closing as unbidden visions raced across his mind - the smooth white curve of Dennis's neck tracing up to the knife-edge of his jawline, eyelashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, the deep animal growl drawn up from his lust-roughened throat and tearing through his softly parted lips... Mac's knees loosened and he sank like a puppet to slump against the wall, running both hands through his hair and keeping them there anchored in the tangles, anything to stop them from straying back towards his dick. 

He stayed there until the last panting gasps had faded into silence and his pulse slowed to a less dizzying pace, then stumbled to his feet and returned to his room, water forgotten. He undressed slowly, mechanically, turned off the light and climbed into bed. His erection was still crying out for attention and he tried to will it away as he stared up into the darkness, but it was not assuaged. _This obviously has nothing to do with him,_ Mac thought as he wrapped his palm around it. _The girl was making such hot noises, anyone would be turned on by that, even if they could hear a dude at the same time. Doesn't make it gay._ He continued to tell himself these reassurances until every corner of his mind was distracted by the fizzing warmth that spread through his veins and pooled in every muscle, and even the most persistent whispers of transgression were lost in the half-voiced sighs of his unravelling.


End file.
